


His Suitor is the Ice Prince

by Chimchimbyeol00113



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimchimbyeol00113/pseuds/Chimchimbyeol00113
Summary: Lee Felix, A transferred student from Australia, is an outstanding student in his previous school and got an scholarship in JYP University. He had never been in a relationship in his whole life, and doesn't plan to have any relationship with anyone. He was into academics more than dealing with girls who only likes to argue with what ever reasons they had. but what if a boy named Seo Changbin, also known as "Ice Prince" of JYP University became his suitor? Will he still be able to keep his words of having no relationship?





	His Suitor is the Ice Prince

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요 여러분들! I'm ChimByeolie nice to meet you! This is my first story so I'm apologizing in advance for all of my mistakes in this story. Remember that everything that I write is full of fiction. it has nothing to do with characters in it. (Or so we wish?)

 

**_1st Chapter of "His Suitor is the Ice Prince"_ **

_**Lee Felix's POV** _

* * *

"Good Morning Class! We will be having a new student from this day forward. he came from Australia and I want you to help him with our language since he's still learning." Our teacher said while I stand beside her. He asked me if I could introduce myself to everyone which I just nodded. I was a little bit nervous at first when they were eyeing me from head to toe, but I just ignored the feeling and introduced myself.

"Hi Everyone. My name is Felix, Lee Felix. I'm from Australia, please take care of me." I heard good responses and some funny one, like a girl said my voice is deeper than the ocean. Our teacher which I learned was Mrs. Park Ji Hyun let me choose the place where I want to sit. I wanted to sit in front but there's only one available sit. I could have chosen it but the girl sitting next to it, looks like she wanted to eat me alive. So I had to chose a chair at the very back of the class.

The class continued which left me to listen and write notes of our lessons. Time flies a bit fast and it was currently our lunch time. I walked my way to the cafeteria and looked for a vacant sit. unfortunately there was no vacant sits. I was about to go back to our room when someone called me.

"Felix!" I looked to my back and saw a guy running down my direction he kinda looks familiar though I think i saw him before I just don't know where. "Hey buddy remember me?" I eyed him carefully and it all hit me the second he smiled.

"Chan hyung?" 

"You got that right buddy!" Chan hyung and I met on Australia when he was still studying there. I was in 2nd year in junior high while he was in his 4th year in junior high as well. "How have you been?  I just heard you transferred here awhile ago from Jisung, he's in your class by the way." 

"I'm doing great hyung. how about you?" I asked, he just answered he is also well and asked me if I want to meet his friends. which I just accepted since I didn't have anything to do and having friends is ain't that bad.

Chan hyung and I went to his friend's table and I was greeted with seven boys on the table. They look nice and friendly. Chan hyung introduced me to everyone. 

I learned their name and some facts about them like Woojin hyung, Seungmin, and Jeongin likes to sing, Hyunjin hyung and Minho hyung likes to dance, while Changbin hyung and Jisung hyung likes to rap.

they were so friendly and talkative except for Changbin hyung. Chan hyung told me that he was known as the Ice Prince here in JYP University. I asked why but Chan hyung only shrugged and started another topic.

The day continued and every went back to their respective classes since Jisung hyung, Seungmin, and Jeongin have the same class as me. We went back to class together.

The bell rang signaling all the student that it was already dismissal. I fixed my thing and went out of the room. Jisung hyung and the others will be going to a party later they invited me but since I’m not into that kind of thing I refused to go.

I was walking down the hallway when I saw Changbin hyung went of his class, alone. I walked up to him and asked him where’s the other. At first he just looked at me but answered then, that the other’s are going to the party. I asked him if he’s going and he just shook his head. We were walking side by side quietly, i asked him where he live and he just answered “somewhere” he’s really that cold? I just frowned in his response and continue walking. When we reached the campus’ gate. We were about to part ways but he was still walking at the same direction as I am. 

We reached my apartment and I was about to ask him what is he doing here but stopped when he took out his key and opened the door next to mine. Well that’s great? My neighbor is the Ice Prince.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thank you for reading my story. Sorry If I dissapoint you with my writting skills since I’m just new. I hope you’ll keep on supporting my stories! 여러분들 사랑합니다! 안녕! ~


End file.
